A cottage where the love is
by plebs
Summary: the end of term has arrived and Constance is desperate to catch up with her beloved family
1. Chapter 1

**well here it is my first ever worst witch fanfic ive really enjoyed writting this after tell myself i couldn't do it take a look i hope you enjoy it**

 **just want to say a huge thankyou to jo .  
**

 **for believe in me give me confidence because without your support,advice,guilders, i dont think i would have given this ago**

 **you are awesome my friend**

It was finally the end of the long school term and the girls were packing up to leave. Eventually! No more stern HB for 6 whole weeks! It was officially the summer holiday and Mildred and her gang simply couldn't wait. No more getting up early or eating disgusting, cold school meals.  
"Come along girls!" miss Hardbroom shouted... Unfortunately they still had to last one more morning with her.  
It was getting near to the time for departure and for once miss Hardbroom couldn't wait, finally she had someone to go home to. Don't get me wrong Cackle's academy for witches is her home where she was deputy head and potions teacher. Miss Amelia Cackle the headmistress of the Academy for witches miss Cackle was a dear mother figure who had formed a strong mother and daughter bond and of course there was miss bat, Loveable as she is, it was in her spirit to make Cackles a madhouse but she has a big heart and it simply wouldn't be the same madhouse without her.

The teachers were gathered in the staffroom discussing their plans for their summer holidays.

"Miss Bat, what are you doing for the summer holidays? Anywhere nice?" Amelia asked sweetly.

"I'm going to visit Mongolia! ... Again, that is.  
What will you be doing miss Cackle?"

"Oh just visiting my aunt" the cheery head teacher replied with a grin."Miss hardbroom..." Davina began tentatively, taking a big, deep breath "What will you been doing?" a small smile graced Constance's lips as she shared a smile to Amelia Cackle.

"I'm just going to my cottage,"  
there was a sparkle of glee in Amelia's warm eyes.

"send my love to them both won't you Constance?"

" I will do"  
It wasn't much later when Constance made her way out to the courtyard to place safety charms on the castle. Looking up at the castle one last time, she softly whispered, "see you in the new term," and with that she left through the strong gates of the school and finished off by placing an alert charm on the ground before mounting her broom looking back one last time the castle in the distance, she arrived in the village with a soft landing, before transforming herself to normal clothes, a fine grey trouser suit with flat, polished shoes. She also changed her witch hat to a summer hat and transforming her broomstick into a familiar, black umbrella. She carried on her way, carefree and five minutes later, she had arrived at her cottage. Constance suddenly felt a tenseness course through her body. She was finally home! The witch only had to open the door with a usual hand motion, and magic, not hesitating to follow inside. Suddenly, she could hear a padding of tiny steps,  
clapping of hands and a little voice squeaking. She missed hearing the cries of 'mama mama mama' Constance suddenly turned around as she was grabbed by small chubby hands around her leg. mama Constance looking down at her beautiful baby girl. She had perfect green eyes. She picked her baby girl up swiftly.

" hi beautiful" the toddler clapped her hands together with glee and hugs her mama tight not wanting to let go, tears filling up in Constance eyes. "Millie?" a voice came from the kitchen, followed by footsteps till the figure suddenly stopped in the doorway, watching the exchange between mother and daughter.  
tears started to run down Constance's face. She looked up to see another green eyed beauty

" L-look at her immy..." Constance finds her voice suddenly

" hi Connie" they both took in the moment, staring at each other both taking three steps towards the other. Connie reached out to caress imogen's cheek as she pressed her forehead against hers.

" god I missed you," Constance pulled immy toward her tight and placed a slow kiss on her lips

," I missed you too Connie, so much"

" me missed u too mama" said a little voice looking at Constance placing a wet sloppy kiss on Constance lips

"awwwwww Millie" Millie reached out to her mummy to place another sloppy kiss on Imogen

"Thank you my darling."  
Constance could take her eyes of her two beautiful girls.

"Mama?'  
Millie looks at Constance eagerly, and excited. "come play outside peassssss?!"

"I'll make some tea," Imogen smiled.

" that would be great love,"  
Constance placed a longer kiss on Imogen's lips before Millie got impatient to get out of her mama's arms and Constance placed her down

"No kisses mama play!"  
Millie stomped her feet moodily. The blonde woman laughed amusingly.

" we both who she takes after,"

"yes indeed come on then Millie moo show me the way. give me a shout out on the tea I think I'm going to need it." imogen gave Constance a tight, reassuring hug , looking into Constances eyes deeply.

" I love you,"  
another kiss on her lips and they suddenly heard little feet coming towards them but Constance pressed another kiss to her love looking in her eyes ,and spoke

" I love you to" before leaving to go outside to spend some time with her daughter .

 **please leave a comment let me know your thoughs i'll crack on with chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2 want to say a huge thankyou to becky for checking and correcting this story for me you are awesome thankyou**

 _ **Bath and Bedtime**_

After twenty minutes Imogen came outside carrying two cups of steaming tea and Millie's juice cup.

"Connie! Millie! Drinks are ready!" Shouted Imogen.

Millie came over to Imogen to give her a hug; Constance coming soon after, out of breath.

"How do you do it? How do you keep up with our daughter?" Constance was taking deep breaths.

"Well I was a PE teacher, I am used to it. I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up with our Millie-Moo, though!"

Constance smiled.

"Mummy! Up!"

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Imogen asked her baby girl.

"Peassss!"

Imogen placed Millie on her lap and turned to Constance, "I hope you're hungry because I've made a casserole for dinner. Also I thought after Millie goes to bed we could catch up over a couple of bottle of wine."

Constance placed her hand over Imogen's, "I would like that," she said softly as their fingers entwined, looking lovingly at each other.

"Mama."

"Yes, sweetie?" Asked Constance.

"Drink all gone! Play Mama!" Millie clapped her chubby hands together, "Down peassssss mummy!"

Imogen lifted Millie off her lap.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Millie-Moo?" Said Constance.

"Come play, Mama!"

Millie held Constance's hand, trying with all her might to pull her along.

"Do you think our little girl is happy I'm here ?"

"Yes of course, she misses you. She asks where you are everyday; why you aren't here."

Constance took a deep breath.

"I wish you were here too, Connie" Whispered Imogen.

"Immy, love, you know why I can't be here. I need to keep you both safe."

Imogen wiped away a tear, "I know you do it's just I miss not seeing you everyday. I love you."

Constance looked into Imogen's green eyes, "I love you more."

She placed a long loving kiss on Imogen's soft lips.

"Mummy! Mama" Piped up a little voice.

"Millie, we love you too. Oh, don't cry!"

Constance and Imogen pulled away from each other and both women knelt down by their daughter, each placing their hands around their precious little girl.

"We love you so much, never forget that," Both mother's said, each placing a kiss on their daughter's cheeks and nose.

"Mama, can we play now?"

Constance stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Millie copied; she enjoyed mimicking her Mama. Imogen let out a laugh which earned her a look from Constance. She turned back to Millie and a broad smile lit her face. Imogen had placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Let's play, Mama! Peasss!"

She couldn't keep her daughter waiting any longer, "Alright. I'm coming, sweetheart."

Constance leant over to Imogen and placed a kissed on the tip of her nose, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Imogen's ear, "I love you."

A chubby hand came out to pat Constance's leg. Millie was poking her head from behind Constance, "I love you too!"

Imogen blew Millie a kiss just as Constance swooped behind her, scooping her up in her arms and swinging her around. Millie let out a gleeful squeal.

Constance placed Millie down on a blanket, beginning to playfully tickle her little girl.

Before too long it was time for dinner. Millie was a good eater, taking after Imogen. Neither were picking at their food, unlike Constance who ate less than a baby bird. This evening, however, Constance surprised Imogen by eating everything on her plate.

"Wow! You were hungry. You must've worked up an appetite."

"Oh definitely. That was lovely, Imogen. Thank you." Said Constance, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Imogen's pale lips.

"You're welcome," Imogen rose from the table, gathering up the plates and carried them to the kitchen.

Constance stood up too, "Can I help at all?"

"Can you help your daughter out of her high chair, please?"

"Mama, play outside." Millie was pulling on Constance's arm.

"No, Millie. You have just eaten. If you run around outside you will make yourself ill, besides it will be bath time soon. How about a jigsaw or perhaps draw a picture?" Suggested Constance.

"Yay!" Millie screamed from the top of her voice, clapping her chubby hand together with glee. Millie loved bath time.

"Splash, splash, splash with you, Mama! Will you be splashing me?"

Constance looked at her daughter and Millie looked across at Imogen, giving her the biggest, cheekiest smile. She looked back at Constance with an innocent expression on her face. Constance wasn't convinced.

"Love you, Mama."

"I love you too. Shall we find a jigsaw?"

Imogen watched her beautiful family from the kitchen. Constance felt like she was being watched and looked up; her eyes meeting Imogen's. She blew Imogen a kiss and Imogen returned it, listening to Millie talk to her Mama.

Imogen headed back to the kitchen with a big grin on her face, knowing that Millie's bath time would be very eventful indeed, with water going everywhere and her and Constance being soaked to the bone.

She wondered if Constance could keep a straight face whilst she was scolding their daughter, Imogen never could. Constance's usual glower worked on the girls at the school but never on Millie. She couldn't wait to see her reaction when Millie was in the bath tub and let out a laugh, thinking of a very wet Constance.  
Imogen was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Constance standing behind her and she jumped when arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay, Immy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been calling you but you didn't move."

"Sorry... I was lost in thought." Imogen looked at Constance.

"Somewhere nice I hope."

"Oh yeah." Imogen smiled, "What's the time?"

"Half past six." Said Constance,

"Shall we do Millie's bath and bedtime? I'll run the bath water. I'll give you a shout when it's ready." Imogen kissed Constance before leaving to go upstairs.  
Whilst she was upstairs Imogen got Millie's pyjamas out and placed them on on a warming rack with Millie's towel along with a spare towel for Constance. She ran a bath, pouring some Peppa Pig bubble bath into the water as well as throwing in some of Millie's toys. She checked the water temperature before going back down to get Millie and Constance.

When Imogen entered the living room she found Millie and Constance playing with big Lego blocks. Millie was fascinated by what she was making.

"What are you making, Mil?" Asked Imogen.

"I'm making Mama's school."

"Wow. It looks amazing-" Before Imogen could get another word out, Millie leapt up.

"Yay!" She screamed, trying very hard to pull Constance to her feet, "Mama! Bath time!"

Millie rushed upstairs with Constance in tow. Millie was trying to take her clothes off whilst going up the stairs.

"Wait, Millie-Moo!" Imogen called after them as Millie lead Constance into the bathroom.

Constance helped Millie take off her remaining clothes and placed her into the bathwater.

Millie went for a swim, first kicking her legs and arms with all her might, making a huge splash, some of which managed to wet Constance. Millie decided to jump up and down in the water, throwing it all over the bathroom with her tiny fists. She was sending water everywhere including all over Constance.

"Millie!" Constance snapped, frustrated at being soaked through.

"Are you enjoying my bath time, Mama?" She smiled at Constance sweetly, who was looking at her beautiful daughter; admiring her chubby cheeks, her piercing green eyes, her soft, baby blonde hair.

"Millie," Constance asked, "Is your bath time always like this?"

Millie nodded her head, clapping her chubby hands together in the water, splashing her Mama even more.

"Let's give you a wash. It will be time for bed soon." Constance tried to smile, but it is actually very hard when your clothes are sticking to your body.

Imogen was outside the door, listening. There were no raised voices to be heard. She tried to stop herself from smiling as she walked away from the door to continue with her chores. "Come on, Millie-Moo. Time to get out."

"One more splash, Mama?"

"Okay, one more."

Millie splashed as hard and as fast as a one-year-old could, but this time Constance joined in. Together they made double the mess. Then Constance had an idea.

"Are you ready to make the biggest splash ever, Millie?"

Millie nodded excitedly.

"I'm going to call Mummy. Let's see if we can get her wet too."

Millie clapped her chubby hands, "Yay!"

"Immy!" Shouted Constance, "Can you come here for a minute?"

Imogen dropped what she was doing and walked to the bathroom, unaware that she was walking into a trap.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Millie and I want to show you something," Constance turned to the baby girl in the bathtub, "Ready?" She trapped Imogen between the bath and her body as she cried, "Go on Millie!"

Millie splashed with all her might, using her arms and legs to throw the water into the air. She was laughing her head off at the sight of her now dripping wet mothers.

Constance placed her hands around Imogen waist, whispering, "I love you, Immy."

Imogen placed her hands on top of Constance's pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I love you too."

She turned around to face Constance and placed another kiss on her burgundy lips. They were unaware of the jealous one-year-old watching them as a cascade of soapy water came their way.  
The two women pulled away, not taking their eyes off each other. With a wink, both knelt down by the bath and had their revenge; they tickled her and tickled her until she was in a screaming fit of laughter, pleading for them to stop.

Everyone was soaked through when bedtime arrived and Millie was extremely tired which made getting her dry and into her pyjamas a hard task. After Millie was dressed, Constance and Imogen placed a towel around themselves. Putting their tired child to bed was more important.

"Can you read me a story?" Millie piped up as she lay in bed.

"Yes, which one would you like?"

"This one." Millie pulled out her favourite book from under her pillow, "Room on the Broom. It's about a witch, Mama."

Constance looked at Imogen and with a smile, she sat down on the edge of Millie's bed and began to read.

"The witch had a cat and a very tall hat.  
And long ginger hair which she wore in a plait.  
How the cat purred and how the witch grinned  
As they sat on their broomstick and flew though the wind.  
But how the witch wailed and how the cat spat  
When the wind blew so wildly it blew off her hat.  
"Down!" Cried the witch, and they flew to the ground.  
They searched for the hat but no hat could be found.  
Then out of the bushes on thundering paws  
There bounded a dog with the hat in his jaws."

Millie listened to every word of the story read by her Mama, fighting sleep.

"He dropped it politely then eagerly said (as the witch pulled the hat firmly down on her head ), "I am a dog,as keen as can be.  
Is there room on the broom for a dog like me?""

Millie join in, "Yes!"

""Yes!" Cried the witch,and the dog clambered on.  
The witch trapped the broomstick and whoosh! they were gone.  
Over the fields and the forests they flew.  
The dog wagged his tail and the stormy wind blew.  
The witch laughed aloud and held on to her hat,  
But away blew the bow from her long ginger plait!  
"Down!" Cried the witch and they flew to the ground.  
They searched for the bow but no bow could be found. Then out from a tree, with an ear-splitting shriek  
There flapped a green bird with a bow in her beak.  
She dropped it politely and bent her head low,  
Then said (as the witch tied her plait in a bow),  
"I am a bird, as green as can be.  
Is there room on the broom for a bird like me ?""

Millie spoke again, "Yes!"

""Yes!" Cried the witch, so the bird fluttered on.  
The witch tapped the broomstick and whoosh! They were gone.  
Over the reeds and the rivers they flew.  
The bird shrieked with glee and the stormy wind blew.  
They shot thought the sky to the back of beyond.  
The witch clutched her bow but let go of her wand!  
"Down!" Cried the witch, and they flew to the ground.  
They searched for the wand but no wand could be found.  
Then all of a sudden from out of a pond  
Leapt a dripping wet frog with a dripping wet wand.  
He dropped it politely, then said with a croak  
(As the witch dried the wand on a fold of her cloak),  
"I am a frog, as clean as can be.  
Is there room on the broom for a frog like me ?""

"Yes..." Said a little voice and Constance and Imogen both let out a little laugh.

""Yes!" Said the witch, so the frog bounded on.  
The witch tapped the broomstick and whoosh! they were gone.  
Over the moors and the mountains they flew.  
The frog jumped for joy and ...  
THE BROOM SNAPPED IN TWO!"

Millie grasped her face, "Oh no!"  
Constance went on,

"Down fell the cat.  
And the dog.  
And the frog.  
Down they went tumbling into a bog.  
The witch's half-broomstick flew into a cloud  
And the witch heard a roar that was scary and loud!"

"Oh no!" Millie pulled her hands over her face.

""I am a dragon, as mean as can be,  
And I'm planning to have witch and chips for my tea!"  
"No!" cried the witch, flying higher and higher.  
The dragon flew after her, breathing out fire.  
"Help!" Cried the witch, flying down to the ground.  
She looked all around but no help could be found.  
The dragon drew nearer and, licking his lips,  
Said,"maybe this once  
I'll have witch without chips."  
But just as he planned to begin on his feast,  
From out of a ditch rose a horrible beast.  
It was tall, dark and sticky, and feathered and furred.  
It has four frightful heads,  
It had wings like a bird.  
And its terrible voice, when it started to speak,  
Was a yowl and a growl and a croak and a shriek.  
It dripped and it squelched as it strode from the ditch  
And it said to the dragon,  
"Buzz off!-  
THAT'S MY WITCH!"  
The dragon drew back and he started to shake.  
"I'm sorry!" He spluttered, "I made a mistake.  
It's nice to have met you but now I must fly."  
And he spread out his wings and was off though the sky.  
Then down flew the bird  
And down jumped the frog  
Down jumped the cat.  
And "Phew!" said the dog  
"Oh thank you, oh thank you!" the grateful witch cried, "Without you I'd be in that dragon's insides."  
Then she filled up her cauldron and said with a grin,  
"Find something, everyone, throw something in!"  
So the frog found a lily, the cat found a cone  
The bird found a twig and the dog found a bone.  
They threw them all in and the witch stirred them well,  
And while she was stirring she muttered a spell.  
"Iggety, ziggety, zaggety, ZOOM!"  
Then out rose... A TRULY MAGNIFICENT BROOM!  
With a seat for the witch and the cat and the dog,  
A nest for the bird and a shower for the frog.  
"Yes!" Cried the witch and they all clambered on.  
The witch tapped the broomstick and whoosh! They were gone!"

Both mothers looked down at their sleeping princess, "Goodnight, Millie." and they both placed a kiss to their daughter's head, "Sweet dreams."

Constance and Imogen took one last look at Millie before leaving her room.

"So I was thinking," Imogen said quietly, "How about we get out of these wet clothes?"

 **please review tell me what you think !**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone here is chapter 3 wanna thank the awesome becky for all her help on this couldn't of done it without you**

 **This is rated M**

*Chapter 3

Let me love you

Imogen and Constance looked at each other, both of their faced flushed as Imogen placed a kiss to Constance's lips. She held out a hand and led her love to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Constance pulled Imogen into her arms, feeling her wet clothing sticking to her skin.

Imogen noticed Constance had started to shiver, "I think we need to get out of these wet clothes. You're shivering," she whispered.

"No," Replied Constance, "I'll be fine. I need you right here."

Imogen looked disapprovingly at Constance, "Connie, I can't have you getting sick. Why don't we take a hot bath. It will warm us both up."

"But-" Imogen placed her finger over Constance's mouth.

"Please?"

Constance nodded as Imogen moved her finger away to place a kiss on Constance's lips. She left to run the bath, pulling a towel around Constance to stop her from getting a chill.

Constance took a deep breath as she sat, unaware of what she was holding. She was in a daydream when she heard Imogen shout her name. She sighed as she entered the bathroom.

When she opened the door, Constance couldn't believe her eyes. The room was bathed in a warm orange glow, the light of the candles flickering as her eyes fell on a bottle of wine and two empty glasses.

That surprise was nothing compared to the breathtaking sight of Imogen, already in the bath.

Why am I nervous? I've seen her like this a thousand times, Constance thought as memories of Imogen filled her mind. She heard Imogen call her name and touch her arm, her trailing fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Imogen was worried. Constance was still stood in the doorway apparently in her own little world, a blissful smile on her face.

She called her name again, touching her arm. This seems to rouse Constance from her daydream.

"Connie, are you okay?" Imogen asked.

"Of course."

"Well, come on before you catch your death!"

"What? In there with you? But I thought..."

"Connie! Don't tell me you're shy after everything we've done. Come here." Imogen took Constance's hand, gently stroking Constance's cheek.

Constance leaned into Imogen's touch, the touch she had missed so much.

"I love you."

"Love you, too," replied Imogen.

Constance started to undress with the help of Imogen, stopping every few minutes with a look of worry on her face.

Imogen touched Constance's arm reassuringly, "Stop over thinking, Connie. I've seen all of you before, baby. You're beautiful. It's just us. Please don't let her in, she's can't hurt you. Let me love you."

Constance carried on undressing and soon she was stood there naked. Imogen pressed a kiss to the back of Constance's hand before she climbed into the bathtub.

"Wine?"

"Yes please."

Imogen poured a glass of wine for Constance and herself, then she opened her arms to hold Constance.

She placed a kiss on the top of Constance's head, "You're so beautiful," she said softly, stroking Constance's hair.

"I love you, Imogen." Replied Constance, lifting her head from Imogen's shoulder, looking into Imogen's emerald eyes. Constance cupped Imogen's chin with her hand, whispering, "I love you" as she leant in to kiss Imogen's lips. She put her arms around Imogen. She smelled gorgeous, like rose petals. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Constance kissed Imogen's lips again, enjoying the familiar sweet taste, as she moved her attention to Imogen's cheek, her neck, her shoulders.

Constance stopped, feeling eyes watching her. She looked up lovingly into Imogen's sparkling eyes with a smile. Constance continued running her fingers slowly down Imogen's arm, leaving a tingling trail as she placed a kiss on both of her wrists. Constance moistened her lips, kissing up Imogen's arm. The sensation sent a shudder of pleasure through Imogen and she let out a soft moan as gentle kisses lingered on her shoulder.

"I think we should get out the bath. The water is getting cold."

Constance and Imogen got up from the bath, wrapping a robe around each other, loosely tying them at the waist.

As Constance held her, Imogen slid down Constance's body, both women moaned at the contact. They pulled apart and Constance collected the now empty glasses and the bottle of wine as Imogen lead her into the bedroom; stopping in the hallway to share a soft kiss.

Constance placed the empty glasses on the bedroom table and poured herself and her love a fresh glass. They sat down together and their hands met, their fingers entwining.

"To us." Constance said, raising her glass.

"To our love." Imogen smiled as their glasses clinked together. They both took a sip of their drink.

"Connie, will you dance with me?" Imogen asked as she placed down her glass.

Constance shook her head, "No I have two left feet."

"Please, Babe," pleaded Imogen.

"We might wake Millie," warned Constance.

"Not a chance, Connie. She would sleep through anything." Imogen's eyes sparkled as she pleaded with her love, "Please."

"Alright, one dance, but I'm not finished with you," Constance said.

"I haven't even started with you yet, Connie" Imogen said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The excitable Imogen let out a joyous groan, "I've found this song and I thought of us," she switched on the CD player which clicked.

How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding started to play as Imogen placed her hands around Constance's neck, pressing her body against hers. Constance ran her hands down Imogen's side and she let out a squeak.

"That tickled." Imogen muttered as Constance raised an eyebrow.

Constance ran her hands over the spot again loving the sound of her beautiful Imogen squeaking in glee at the tickling sensation.

She's happy, I'm happy, Constance thought as she placed her hands on Imogen's narrow hips. Their bodies were pressed together as they swayed slowly, in time with the music, their eyes only on each other.

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I can.

How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan.

How long will I be with you?

As long as the sea is bound to

Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to

And longer by far.

How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you,

As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?

As long as I live through you

However long you say.

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I may.

The song ended but Imogen and Constance didn't notice; they were in there own world. The moment their bodies touched it filled them both with a tingling sensation. They kissed passionately, absorbed in each other. Constance jolted as she felt something hard hit the back of her knee as they buckled. It was the edge of the bed.

"I love you," Imogen said as she stroked Constance's face, reaching to let her hair free, "How did I get so lucky, to fall in love with a beauty like you?"

"No. I'm the lucky one. You showed me what love is." Constance whispered.

"Well... Let me show you more."

Imogen trailed her fingers down to the dressing gown cord tied around Constance's waist and began to untie it. Constance's stomach lurched and she took a deep breath.

"I won't hurt you. I know it feel like she's watching you. So what if she is? Does it really matter?" Imogen looked deeply into Constance's eyes, "Let her see the love we have for each other." A smile lit Imogen's face, "It's not her fault she's not me."

Constance allowed a smile to caress the corners of her burgundy lips.

"Please Connie, don't let her in. This is about us, right here, right now. I love you. That's never going to change. I just hope if the old bag is watching she's brought popcorn. She's going to be in for a very long night," Imogen leant in to kiss Constance again, "Now where were we?"

Imogen and Constance both ran their fingers down each others body, one hand moving to the tie on each other's robes, the other caressing each other's cheeks.

When their robes fell to the ground, both women took in the other's beauty, in awe of each other.

"You're stunning, Immy."

"You're beautiful," Imogen purred as she wrapped her arms around her nude love, "Lay down, baby. Let me love you."

Constance moved to lay down on the bed. Imogen took sighed admiringly, gazing longingly at her naked lover. Constance's hair had fanned out over the pillow; she looked like an angel fallen to Earth.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Constance, raising her head from the pillow.

"Shh..." Whispered Imogen, placing a finger on to Constance's lips, "I was just admiring your beauty."

"No one is as gorgeous as you," Constance pressed a soft kiss to Imogen's finger. Imogen smiled at her touch, kissing Constance's head, the tip of her nose, her lips.

Constance moaned into the deepening kisses as Imogen began to move her attention to her swan-like neck, her hands slowly travelling down to Constance's breasts, caressing the soft, pale skin. Constance's groans of pleasure filled the room as Imogen traced a finger around her already erect nipple.

Imogen teased Constance's nipple with soft kisses, enthralled in her lover's soft moans. Constance grasped the bed covers, arching her back, craving Imogen's touch. Her lips began to explore further down her body, her lips brushing against Constance's stomach. Constance moaned softly, arching her back as she felt Imogen's touch moving further down her body, towards her throbbing arousal. Constance's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, as Imogen lay between her legs, running her tongue along her inner thigh.

"More," Constance gasped as Imogen brushed a thin finger over Constance's sex, feeling the wetness already forming, "Immy, please," she pleaded, her hand tangling in the sheets.

Imogen wanted to tease her for just a little bit longer, enjoying hearing her lover begging her for more. She continued to brush Constance with her lips, her tongue, before lightly nipping back up towards her stomach. She turned her attention back to Constance's round breasts, to her rosy pink nipples. She nipped the skin of her neck and began to move across to her shoulder. Constance let out a loud, guttural moan as her eyes flew open to see a smiling Imogen pressing a kiss to her chin.

Imogen brushed her lips against Constance's, pulling gently on her bottom lip as their hands found one another. Their kisses deepened as their naked flesh touched. Their hands entwined as Imogen moved to straddle Constance, "I love you," she whispered.

Constance smiled, rolling Imogen onto her back. Constance was on top, kissing Imogen's lips, "I love you, too," she moaned in between gentle kisses. Imogen, taking advantage of her lover's distraction, rolled Constance back over.

Their lips brushed as they began to move in time together, their hips grinding against each other. Constance moaned loudly as Imogen bit her neck, leaving marks in her wake, deep red against her love's pale skin. When Imogen pulled away, Constance whimpered.

"Be patient," Imogen muttered as she ran two fingers along Constance's sex, teasing her as a finger grazed against her clit. At her touch, Constance let out a hiss, her back arching as she felt Imogen's fingers inside of her.

Imogen went deeper, pushing her fingers in and out of Constance who was twisting her body, trying to allow Imogen more access. Imogen curled her fingers, rubbing the rough patch inside Constance that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, Immy..." Constance breathed.

Imogen went deeper, catching the same spot, watching as Constance clawed the bedsheets. Constance let out a groan as she tilted her head back. Picking up the pace, her fingers still going deeper, Imogen could feel Constance's fingers running through her hair as she panted, "Yes, Immy."

Constance's eyes were closed as she felt the pressure building inside of her, ready to explode. She bit down on her lip, letting a louder moan escape. Her body was an inferno, beads of sweat were forming on her collarbone.

The groan that erupted from Constance was all too familiar to Imogen. She knew that was close. Long fingers tugged her hair which made Imogen gasp.

"Come on, baby. Let it go." Imogen whispered as Constance let out another loud moan, "Let me feel you."

Constance moaned as her body arched off the bed. Her fingers, still in Imogen's hair, grasped even tighter as she moaned, beginning to shake as the waves of passion numbed all of her other senses. Her body couldn't take much more. Imogen's fingers rubbed harder.

"Yes! Immy! Yes!" Constance screamed as she climaxed, her body shaking as the waves of her orgasm consumed her.

Imogen climbed on top of Constance, pressing a light kiss to her neck, to her lips, "Shh, baby. I've got you."

Constance found her voice again, "That was... amazing," she said sighing, "You make me feel-"

Imogen placed a finger to Constance's lips, silencing her, "This is what you do to me," she said, taking Constance's hand in her own and leading it down to her own arousal. Constance let out a soft moan as she felt her love's wetness. Imogen smiled at the expression on Constance's face, "Shh, baby," Imogen muttered, cupping Constance's face in her hand.

Imogen leaned down to kiss Constance, who wrapped her arms around her love's neck, pulling her into an embrace. Their eyes met and they knew in that moment that words weren't necessary. Constance placed a soft kiss onto Imogen's forehead as she rolled over. Imogen rested her head on Constance's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut as she descended into the realms of sleep. Constance watched her love with a smile.

"I love you." She whispered, pressing another kiss to the soft blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone**

 **here is chapter 4 big thanks to everyone that review hope you enjoy this chapter big big thank you to Becky for all her help and support couldn't have done it with you**

Chapter 4

A nightmare with a twist

Constance was trapped in the dark room, alone with the beady eyed Mistress Broomhead. She twisted her thin mouth, "What a lovely little family you have made for yourself, Constance."

In a heartbeat, Broomhead had darted across the room. She had moved faster than Constance had ever seen her move before as she towered over her. Constance was pressed into a corner, the foul stench of Mistress Broomhead's breath searing her nostrils as she tried to find a way out. Her old form mistress' long, beak-like nose loomed over her, her nostrils flaring as she hissed, "It would be a shame if anything happened to that beautiful wife of yours."

Constance whimpered, trying to find the words she so desperately needed. Her mind was blank, terror consuming her as she remembered only too well what this woman was capable of.

Mistress Broomhead's eyes narrowed, her voice sickly as she whispered, "Now... Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say, or are you going to try and run?"

Constance nodded, tears clouding her vision as she tried not to meet the icy gaze of her old tutor.

"I'll always be with you," Broomhead hissed as she moved even closer to Constance, "You will never be able to leave. Now then, where were we?"

In a heartbeat, she had hold of Constance's wrists. She struggled, trying to pull away but her fighting was pointless. A truly evil smile lit Broomhead's face. Her heels clicked as she stepped back away from Constance. The younger witch was holding her breath, wondering what Broomhead's plan was, what she was going to do to her. Broomhead turned away, snorting at the sound of Constance's choking breath as she fought back her tears. She spun around, the back of her hand colliding with Constance's cheek. The slap echoed around the room. The force of the slap forced Constance onto the floor, sliding painfully to Broomhead's feet.

Constance was stunned as she held her stinging cheek, trying to stop the tears from forming. Broomhead bend down, cupping Constance's chin in her cold hand, "What does that beautiful wife of yours see in you? Look at you, lying there. You're pathetic," another wicked smile as she pressed a foul kiss against Constance's lips, "You're mine, Constance, to do with whatever I wish."

Constance turned her face away as Broomhead pressed another kiss to her cheek. Broomhead grasped Constance's face; thin, bony fingers digging into her cheeks, tiny red crescents in the wake of her fingernails. Constance had no choice as she tried not to cry out at the pain. She looked into the ice cold eyes of Hecketty Broomhead.

"Bad move, Constance."

Constance inhaled sharply, "Please Mistress Broomhead. Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve, Constance Hardbroom."

Broomhead bent over Constance, her rough hand stroking Constance's pale cheek, "You know Constance, you were always my favourite plaything."

She swooped over Constance like a raven, her piercing glare unflinching as she watched her prey, her talons at the ready. Her claws dug into Constance's wrists as she grasped them, one hand holding the two hands together, the other trailing down Constance's body. It was a foreign touch, not a soft familiar touch like Imogen's, oh her beautiful Immy, the one her heart sang for, the one who made a smile light up her face on the darkest day. A smile crept onto Constance's lips as cold, bony fingers grasped her chin. The squeezed tighter and tighter, her jaw throbbing as yellow bruises began to form around her jawline. A hard slap brought her out of her trace.

"I know what you're thinking, Constance," Broomhead hissed venomously, "And if I can't have you then your worthless non-witch wife can't have you either. Maybe I should try your wife. How about that?"

"No!" Screamed Constance, tears clouding her vision as she clawed at Broomhead's wrist, "Please don't hurt her!"

"You're mine, Constance!" Glowered Broomhead, "Say it."

"I'm... I'm..." Stuttered Constance, shaking her head.

Broomhead wound her fingers in Constance' hair and yanked it sharply. Something sharp touched her skin, like needles digging into her flesh. Constance let out a piercing scream as Broomhead scraped her bony fingers over her body, leaving a trail of deep red marks. Constance kept screaming as Broomhead pressed harder and harder.

"This is what you deserve, Constance. I wonder if your precious wife could take this."

Constance's world went black. After a few moments Constance saw a shadow of a figure. She pushed and pulled to get away and she could feel someone coming closer. She jumped away from her attacker, a horrific scream leaving her lungs as Constance saw a vision of Broomhead hurting Imogen.

"Please don't hurt her," Constance screamed, witnessing the vision.

Suddenly Constance realised she was in her bedroom. Her eyes were wide, glistening with terror as she lifted herself off the mattress. Her body was trembling, droplets of sweat trickling down her skin.

Unknown to Constance, Imogen had been woken up by her screaming and yelling. She watched Constance flailing in her sleep, murmuring incoherently. Imogen reached out to touch her face. Constance pulled away from her touch. An expression of hurt flicked across Imogen's face. Constance was in a trance, tears rolling down her cheek, "Don't hurt her! Please, don't hurt her. Take me, hurt me instead!"

Imogen moved closer to Constance, stroking her cheek, pressing soft kisses to her face. She whispered, "Shh baby. I'm here, I've got you. No one can hurt us, baby. I won't be letting you go. Constance, baby. Can you hear me? I'm here."

Taking Constance's hand in her own, Imogen held it against her own cheek, stroking it gently until Constance's eyes fluttered open. She remembered the touch of the soft hands, she remembered the loving voice. Her eyes met Imogen's and for a moment she forgot where she was. Those beautiful green eyes, she thought, and she knew as her love held her that her family was safe.

please tell me your thoughts by reviewing thanks you x


End file.
